


All Grown-Up

by RaverSawyer (RockSiren)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSiren/pseuds/RaverSawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys Targaryen is in love with his niece, Rhaenys.  Modern-AU.  Written for the LJ community, smutty_westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



> I tried!

    Viserys had barely opened the door to his apartment when she flew in, covering his mouth with her full lips. She sucked in his bottom lip, and he moaned. Her hands covered his lean torso, he was shirtless when he heard the knock. Kicking the door closed behind them, he grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up against him, kissing down her dark skin, licking gently into her soft collarbone.   

***

    Viserys hadn’t known when it happened. He grew up with her, his niece Rhaenys. She was close to him in age- a playmate, a family member. Nothing more. He certainly never expected to ~~love~~ \- no, LUST he reminded himself…not very convincingly, LUST after her. He had left for boarding school in Dorne when he was twelve and coming back after graduation. Everyone, including himself had grown up- but it was Rhaenys who caught his attention the most. She had the look of her family- her nose long and slightly crooked. Her skin olive and her dark hair cascading down like her cousin Arianne’s- buxom like her as well. But her eyes- they were all Targaryen: smart, confident, elite, purple. He had always thought he’d be meant for Daenerys, keep everything pure. He deserved no less- perhaps he wasn’t meant to be CEO of the company, but he was still a Targaryen heir. But now at the gala celebrating his return, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

     Rhaenys was 20- old for an unmarried debutant. Maybe the gods had saved her for this, she thought again, blushing as she met the purple eyes- so much like her own- of Viserys. Even when they were children she knew him as a privileged know-it-all. Maybe some time being away had humbled him. This wasn’t lust…she knew that emotion…this was something else. A strange pull she felt towards him. How could she possibly face him everyday? And even if he felt the same way, compete with the Dornish women he had probably laid with? Nys shook off the thought, and wasn’t to surprised when he approached her for a dance.

        “Wow, you’ve grown up”, he said smirking at her. Normally she would find it smarmy, but she couldn’t help but grin back.

       “Yes…but have you, Uncle?” her lips peeling back showing straight white teeth, eyes twinkling.

       ***

      Now she couldn’t imagine being anywhere but in his arms, his lips being anywhere but hot on her skin. He pulled her chemise robe down her arms, getting on his knees and kissing her breasts through the see through shift material. The air cooled on her nipples where his mouth had been as he dragged his kisses downward on her abdomen. Rhaenys threw her head back gasping, her hands tangling in her skirts and then bunching into his hair.

     Viserys wanted to worship her. He laughed inwardly: he had never thought his mind would be possessed by a woman, that his every other thought would be of her- and least of all his dark playmate. Playmate…in another way. He laughed again as he raised her hemline up her smooth legs- how very Martell of her. He stood up and picked her up over his shoulder, carrying her over to the bed, putting her legs over his shoulders.

       As he set her down, Rhaeyns couldn’t help but admire him. He was an arrogant ass most of time, but here with her, she could see the real him. His kind smile, his smooth shoulders, his strength, his adoration. And the look in his eyes when he turned his head and kissed her ankle- it sent heat straight between her legs. When she reached up and pinched her own nipple, he kissed her calves with renewed fervor. Her shift fell downward, revealing her soft thighs and the curls between her legs.

       Viserys looked down at the revealed skin and was soon working his way down her legs, to the sensitive insides of her thighs and he was soon kneeling before her, her knees bent over his shoulders. He met her eyes, both of them breathing hard.

     “You are so beautiful”, he said, bending and placing his mouth over her sex.

       “And you taste so good”, he mumbled. She gasped, her hips shifting towards him instinctually. He licked her seam up and down, before using his thumbs to separate her lips. She was glistening and pink and he once again leaned forward to kiss her. He sucked on her clit, eliciting moans and he loved feeling her hands grasping his hair and scratching his scalp. It was a good pain.

         Rhaenys felt his skilled lips close around her clit and suck it til she had to gently push his head away. When he did, he moved up her body coming face to face with her, kissing her on the lips, letting her taste herself, sticking her tongue into his mouth. He moaned, pulling her close.

         “Look at me”, he said, sticking a long smooth finger inside of her, gently massaging upwards. She made to move her head back, the sensation overwhelming, but he held her face, and added a second finger. Letting out a guttural cry, she felt exposed- he could read everything happening in her eyes. The want, the love.

         She reached around him, pulling down on his pants. Viserys pulled back and out of her, unbuckling himself and quickly pulling the pants down his legs. Rhaenys sat up, pulling the flimsy chemise over her head, her heavy breasts falling against her chest, dark nipples that seem to be winking at him. Now naked, he leaned towards her, gathering her breasts close to him,

      “I love you”, she muttered leaning back on her hands. He stayed silent, but his mouth had more important matters to attend to. His hand worked her other nipple, soon they were throbbing and he let one go with an audible pop. Rhaenys pulled him on the bed with her, theit legs entangling. She cradled his body in between her legs, reaching down and finding his cock hot and large against her inner thigh. She stroked him and he closed his eyes, shuddering atop her.

       “Stop”, he said, taking himself in hand and pushing against her entrance. He once again touched her face, making their eyes meet.

       Viserys said “I love you too” as he thrust inside of her. Her back arched off the bed, and he simply stayed still enjoying her tightness and her warmth, the sight of her breasts rising and falling.

       She felt him start to move, pulling almost all the way out and then push back in. She almost couldn’t stand his steady pace, especially when he leaned down, his hair tickling her and placed the most gentle kisses on her neck and shoulders. All while maintaining the steady slow pace- it was near to agony. He would speed up, bringing her to the brink, then slow down once again.

       Rhaenys grabbed his wrists, realizing her nails were sinking into his flesh. He didn’t seem to mind or to notice, just kept with the slow pace hitting her clit with each thrust.

       “PLEASE”, she finally said, gasping into his ear. She saw his violet eyes darken and before she knew what was happening, he hitched her right leg over his shoulder again, both of them sighing and he gasped at the change of angle. Earnestly Viserys thrusted, no longer able to hold back being so deep and so close to her…his dark goddess. He felt her so acutely around him, holding onto him, loving him. He could not deny her.

       Being stretched this way was pleasurable and it pleased Rhaenys. She could feel him rubbing her nub with each thrust, her leg providing more contact. And the fact she could feel him losing control made her feel powerful, the throbbing between her legs let her know she was close. She flew higher and higher, until there was no escape and she felt every muscle release all at once and she cried out, her body wracked with pleasure. She trembled violently but Viserys kept thrusting and touched her clit, coaxing another small orgasm out of her.

     He held her tight, thrusting hard now, grunting as he held her hips close. When he heard her utter his name he came- violently trembling against her and lowering himself to her lovely chest. He kissed her breasts, unable to do much else so powerful was his release. He was still snuggly inside her, and he would stay here forever if it had been possible.

       She stroked his white-blonde hair, gently smiling to him. He was finally able to move, and kissed her fully on the lips before rolling out of and off of her, cradling her on his chest.

       “Im glad you agreed to stay in the compound…although I know father suspects something.”

         Viserys laughed out loud.

         “Im glad too. My brother is a romantic fool. If anyone knows about love that shouldn’t be, its him.”  

     

    

    


End file.
